


Challenge

by Ryuuto



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuto/pseuds/Ryuuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca had always challenged Nico when he was a child.  Then, she gave him one last challenge when she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for a prompt I got on Plurk, and I liked it enough to want to put it up on here. :)

Nico remembered a time when he and Bianca were younger that she would challenge him to various games she made up. She once tested his knowledge of Mythomagic, and the result had been for her to ruthlessly tease his extensive knowledge of the game. Nico would always protest and tease right back about her own obsession to mystery novels. Bianca's reaction would be to laugh and ruffle his hair before launching into a tickle attack to his sides.

Sometimes, she would challenge him to a race. Maybe who could climb a tree faster or who could keep from being tagged the longest. She liked forcing him out of his comfort zone, to try things he'd never thought to try before. Sometimes, Bianca would let him come up with a game to play, a challenge or competition. Once, after learning to ice skate from their mother, he'd immediately challenged her to see who could complete four laps around the ice rink first while Mama would laugh, being their impromptu referee.

Then Bianca died, and she gave him his last challenge. She challenged him to let go of both her and his grudge against Percy. It was easily one of Nico's hardest challenges, and the one that he hated the most. Eventually, he had overcome it, and when he saw the pride and love on his sister's face when he told her it would be okay was easily the happiest moment of his life since her death. It was the best reward he could have asked for.


End file.
